Rise Of Nightwing: another perspective 2
by thesuperspider
Summary: Drake Abel was your typical teen with a speech impediment: shy, friendless, bullied. that is, until his aunt took him to a gym and taught him to fight and made him a vigilante. soon, a new Batman appears. can he convince the Dark Knight to take him under his wing? and what will happen when Drake starts to fall for Batman's fun, flirtatious best friend? thanks to Bloody Red Lantern


Chapter 1:

After a long night of crime fighting, the last thing I wanted to hear was my Aunt's voice telling me to get up for my first day of school. But, I got up anyway. My Aunt, Selena Kyle, was an older woman, but even age couldn't take away a certain elegance that she seemed to retain into eternity. She sat up straight as she sipped her coffee. She looked like some of Queen from Old England, but the view of the Neo Gotham skyline from the giant windows broke the illusion. She had garnered quite a large fortune do to her being a cat burgarler when she was younger, and she used that fortune to buy this penthouse. I still remembered the day she had suddenly shown up at my house and offered to let me live with her while I went to school in Gotham. i soon learned what the catch was. She had soon trained me to become a fierce fighting machine. i was now a new vigilante, and had chosen to name myself after Nightwing, the legendary sidekick turned superhero. Things became more interesting when, during my training, a new Batman appeared. I decided that he was small enough to be a teen. So, i agreed to go to Gotham High. Soon, i was there, stuffing books into a locker. then, a loud voice sounded from behind me. i turned to the boy: tall, athletic, with a letterman jacket. i looked him in the eye, letting a bored expression cover my face, before turning back.

"I said move it!" he said, but I just kept putting my books away.

"that's it!" I felt a hand on his shoulder. I sighed in anger as I grabbed his hand and twisted it around the boy, pushing him to the ground. My sunglasses fell off, so I took the opportunity to give him a ferocious glare.

"Don't….touch…..me." I told him. I had a chronic stuttering problem, so I talked slowly to avoid the annoying and often embarrassing condition. I let him up as I leaned down, scooping up my bag and picking my sunglasses up in one motion. As I did this, I noticed two kids in particular: one was a guy, exactly my height, with long, black hair, and a large build. his cloths quite unassuming: red tee shirt with a beig jacket and jeans. The other was a girl, shorter than both of us, with a tiny yet slightly muscular build, with long, light colored hair that was died pink at the ends. She had what people called a "doll face": A small, slime face, small yet thick lips, and big eyes. her cloths gave off a very "punk rock" vibe: a black jacket with studs over a black shirt, and a short skirt, and beyond that, black leggings that had so many holes i was shore that she would be kicked out for them, with combat boots. As I passed them he heard them have a brief exchange, then follow me. What the heck? I led them into a large crowd of students where I ducked into an empty classroom. Once everyone was out, all that was left was the boy. As quitly as I could, I came up behind him, then grabbed him and threw him against the lockers.

"Why….are….you…following…..me?" I asked, trying not to stutter. I could feel his muscles tighten, but to my surprise, he held his hands up in surrender.

"I just wanted to see if you were all right. Nelson is kind of a jerk." I let him go. I cocked an eyebrow at him. This was the first time anyone had been….. nice to me. well, someone my age, anyway.

"Fine." I said, as I turned around and prepared to leave. But he grabbed my arm. I shot him a "your pushing it" look over the rim of my sunglasses. He let go and held his hands up again.

"Sorry. Just wanted to introduce myself. Name's Terry McGinnes." I turned around to look at him. To my surprise, he looked sincere. Maybe my deep seeded hope that this school would be different would come true….

Then he took Terry's hand.

"Um….Drake….Drake Abel." Terry smiled at him.

"Nice to meet you, Drake. So, why don't you come and hang out with me and some friends of mine?" he said, pointing back to where the pink haired girl was standing. i felt my social anxiety well up into a knot in my chest.

"N…not….very….good….with…." I took a deep breath to calm myself as I felt my voice threaten to shake. "People." I finished the sentence.

"Doing fine with me." even though I detected the humor in his voice, I still felt a little embarrassed. Terry chuckled a little. "It's just an invitation, no pressure. Well, ive got to go. Check ya later, ok Drake?" Drake nodded as he watched Terry walk away. i had always dreamed of having friends, but it had been just a dream for so long, now that was real it seemed so… weird. i sighed as i walked away.

Soon, i was weaving through the Neo Gotham streets on a motorcycle, in my costume. i was following the Batmobile to a jewelery store robbery. But then something else cought my eye: a young woman was being backed into an ally by thugs. I looked back to the Batmobile, speeding away and sighed as I got up and dealt with them. By the time I got the the jewelery store the thieves were tied up, and Batman was gone. I sighed as I throttled back into the night.


End file.
